Estimada Petunia Dursley:
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Es mi deber como amigo intimo de la familia Potter comunicarle que su hermana Lily y su marido James Potter no han salido con vida del encuentro con Lord Voldemort. Carta de Albus a Petunia cuando dejan a Harry en la puerta de los Dursley.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece, creo que eso ya lo sabe todo el mundo, pero por si las moscas…Todo, y repito TODO, es de J. K. Rowling. **

**0…o…0**

Estimada Petunia Dursley:

Es mi deber como amigo intimo de la familia Potter comunicarle que su hermana Lily y su marido James Potter han sido asaltados esta misma noche por el mago tenebroso más peligroso de estos tiempos, Lord Voldemort, y que desgraciadamente no han salido con vida de tal encuentro. Es un asunto muy triste que dos personas tan jóvenes no hayan podido disfrutar de la larga vida que les quedaba por delante.

Su sobrino Harry de forma misteriosa para todos los brujos del mundo ha sobrevivido al maleficio imperdonable que el Señor Tenebroso le ha lanzado, y lo único que confirma que ha sido atacado es la cicatriz en forma de rayo que tiene en la frente. Por mucho que sea un misterio el porque de su salvación y de la caída de Voldemort a causa de esta, yo tengo una ligera idea de a que se debe.

Su hermana Lily siempre fue una mujer muy inteligente y valiente, y siempre la tuvo a usted en un pedestal, explicando cuanta perfección poseías y como la envidiaba. Existe una profecía que hizo la profesora de adivinación de Hogwarts que indicaba que de un matrimonio que se había enfrentado tres veces al Lord, nacería un niño que tendría la capacidad de vencerlo. En esos momentos había dos familias que habían enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort. Alice y Frank Longbottom, que ahora están en el hospital por haber sido victimas de un maleficio imperdonable que les ha hecho perder la cordura, y Lily y James Potter. Como habrás podido adivinar, al elegir a la familia de su hermana también estaba eligiendo al niño que debería vencerlo en un futuro. Al ser atacados por el Señor Tenebroso, creemos que James hizo que Lily y Harry intentaran escapar mientras el se enfrentaba a Voldemort, pero no traía la varita consigo y murió al poco tiempo. Pero no fue eso lo que salvó a Harry, fue Lily, que en un acto de fuerza y valentía que yo hubiese deseado nunca ver, protegió a Harry con su vida y murió en su lugar.

Hay un tipo de magia más antigua de la que utilizamos nosotros los magos, un tipo de magia que es de la que se sirven los muggles para subsistir día a día. Magia que la hermana de usted conocía muy bien al venir de una familia sin magia. Es un sentimiento muy fuerte, un sentimiento que alguien tan cruel como el Lord no podía conocer. El amor hacia la humanidad, el amor hacia los otros seres vivos, y por encima de todo el amor de una madre. Al proteger a Harry con su vida, Lily estaba formando un escudo a su alrededor, un escudo que solo puede mantenerse activo si Harry convive con alguien que tenga por sus venas la misma sangre que Lily. Usted es la única persona que queda viva de la familia de Lily, y se con certeza que Lord Voldemort todavía está vivo, y que planeará vengarse. Harry es nuestra única esperanza, y Lily hubiese confiado en usted. Si Harry no se queda con usted podría caer en manos de algún mago seguidor de Voldemort, y todos los sin magia estaríais perdidos.

Estoy seguro que Lily os ha explicado la situación en el mundo mágico, y que ésta es la más cruel batalla que jamás hayamos enfrentado. Su hermana estaba metida de lleno en la guerra, era una de nuestras mejores combatientes, al igual que James. Se que usted no quiere que la muerte del señor Potter y el sacrificio de Lily hayan sido en vano. Le ruego que al tomar la decisión de si aceptan a Harry o no en su familia deje de lado los problemas que tenía usted con su hermana y piense cuanto la amaba y como la protegía cuando era pequeña. Ahora Harry es lo único que queda de Lily, no deje que se vaya.

Atentamente,

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

**0…o…0**

**Esto es todo señores… Como verán es un intento de la carta que Albus le deja a Pet el día que deja a Harry en su puerta. No tengo mucho más que decir, la verdad.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


End file.
